The Sages Rise
by QuietWaters
Summary: Prequel to 'The Itinerant Trader'. AU. War is on the horizon. It's up to the successor of the Sage of Six Paths to bring peace to this world, but can and more importantly will he do it? Will the Sage, the heir of the Raven clan and the Kitsune's princess stand together through the war? Or will they break apart in the pains and horrors of the battlefields that lay before them?


**A/N:** After a long long time, I can now proudly present you the prelude to 'The Itinerant Trader'. It'll show more of Naruto's youth, how he meet Sasuke and Kyuubi, and, most importantly how he and the Kitsune became lovers.

**Legend:**

"…speaking…"  
_…thinking…  
_**"…godlike being talking…"** / **…godlike being thinking…  
~~Timeskip/Change of Location~~**

_**Full Summary: **War is on the horizon. It's up to the successor of the Sage of Six Paths to bring peace to this world, but can and more importantly will he do it? Or will he lose himself whilst seeking his redemption? Can his allies pretend him from falling into the darkness, when they carry her in their own hearts too? Will the Sage, the heir of the Raven clan and the Kitsune's princess stand together through the war? Or will they break apart in the pains and horrors of the battlefields that lay before them? Can their unity withstand the odds of fate and life itself?_

**Important Note: **This was planned as one-shot prequel to 'The Itinerant Trader', but will most likely become a four-shot or five-shot.  
**Before you ask, some humans are capable of using magic (the chakra of this world) and it is set free by using a spell. Like the Kidō spells from Bleach there is one well-known rule. If you chant the entire spell, then it'll become even more powerful. I used the same principle, so don't be too confused.**

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own anything of the original Naruto series, but the AU, the OC's and the idea for this story belong to me. If you want to use the AU or some of my OC's, just tell me and give a little credit in the story – after all, I would like to know what ideas you have in mind.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Sages Rise**

**Part I - Of Dragons And Fate**

* * *

Uzushio, the capital of Whirlpool country, had always been a fortress, ready to rain death upon its enemies every second of the day, but now the village was armed to its teeth.

Six days ago an old ally of Whirlpool had reported about the gathering of an allied fleet composed of forces from Lightning country, Water country and Stone country. Apparently the home of the Uzumaki clan had become a threat to these three nations, even if Whirlpool never showed any will to aggressively expand its territory.

However, it was common knowledge that Lightning, Water and Stone feared the power of Uzushio's royal lineage – and since the princess of Whirlpool, Kushina Uzumaki, married the heir of the Namikaze clan - which elders were capable of bending time and space like they wished to - Minato Namikaze, whole Whirlpool country had seemingly become a threat to them and so they needed to eliminate it to ensure their own safety – or at least they would argue that way.

Since this information had been made public the mines and blacksmiths of Uzushio had worked non-stop all day and night. The whole fleet of Whirlpool, from little fishing boats over trade ships up to giant warships, had been armed and contracted around the capital, up to a total of 57 ships. But since their strongest ally, Konoha and the mighty Fire country, had seemingly backstabbed them, the small army of Whirlpool now had to face a threat possibly ten times bigger than it. Fortunately it was a battle where only skill counted - and if the Uzumaki had one thing than it would be skill - and maybe a love for sharp, pointy, explosive and highly dangerous objects.

However, we are currently situated in the throne room of the royal fortress, where the king, his family and the general staff where discussing how to fight back best.

* * *

The redheaded princess tried to ignore the, at least in her opinion, pointless and heated discussion behind her as she overlooked the port of her home, gently cradling her newborn son Naruto to her bosom, as if she tried to protect him from any- and everything.

Kushina wasn't even startled in the slightest as a man appeared beside her and slung a strong arm around her waist. "This is quite a sight, hu?", Minato, her husband, inquired.

And what a sight it was. The port was overflowed with the ships of Whirlpool, but one of them all stood out like a diamond between mere stones. The flagship of Uzushio's fleet, a legend feared on all seven seas. A battleship, three decks high with four masts and 195 cannons strong – with its sails and its boards as black as the soul of its captain was rumored to be this ship had earned a moniker that instilled fear in the hearts of all their enemies with its sheer sight – the 'Black Dragon'. Every enemy who wanted to get into Uzushio had not only to surpass the mighty fortresses in the mountains and cliffs surrounding the capital, but this sea-bound monster too.

She merely nodded. "Indeed it is. But I am still worried. What will happen to our son? You know what exactly he contains.", Kushina whispered.

Minato knew immediately what she had meant with her last statement. After all, he was aware of the unbelievable power and potential his son held. Ages upon ages ago, the famous Sage of Six Paths, the founder of the Uzumaki clan, whom the Senju and Uchiha later parted from, defeated a being that threatened to destroy the world and possibly life itself - the Juubi, the 'Ten-Tailed Demon Lord'.

Whatever the Rikudo Sennin did caused the demon's power to be split – ninety percent were sealed within him and the other ten percent were used by the Sage, in combination with one of his allmighty spells, to craft the moon. As the Sage's time had finally come, he passed this power on to the one he trusted the most – his one and only son, an Uzumaki. Ever since the founding of Uzushio this power had become the ultimate back-up for Uzu no Kuni.

Whenever the carriers of said power used it in battle or elsewhere, it always took the form of a fox, but no one was really capable of explaining why exactly this was the case. Because, unfortunately, most of the documents related to that special 'incident' had long since crumbled to dust. Anyway, the population of Whirlpool was never as simple- and narrow-minded as most other countries. Therefore, knowing of the sacrifice each carrier had to make in order to protect them, they were always hailed as the heroes they deserved to be for sacrificing themselves for the greater good. Another interesting point was that none of the carriers actually ever regretted to be chosen.

Minato's thoughts were disrupted as his wife faced him and spoke up.

"But did those politicians make any pro-", she wanted to ask, but was interrupted by an angry yell and whirled around, prepared for anything, her long crimson mane flowing behind her like an ocean of fire.

"ENOUGH!", someone had roared and the sound still resonated through the room. A faint smile ghosted over the princess's features as her gaze fell upon a towering figure, the white-haired fleet admiral Yamamoto Uzumaki, a warrior of the old ways and a man she respected highly.

His expression was grim, but determined at the same time. "This is the last time that I will repeat me. This blabbering of yours is pointless and my mind is set. There is nothing more to discuss for me. Whirlpool country is my wife and my children are all of the people of Uzushio. My men and I never had another love beside the sea – she gave birth to us and to her we will return in death. The time of talking is over and therefore I, Yamamoto Uzumaki, Admiral of Whirlpools Fleet and captain of the Black Dragon declare hereby my retirement. You no longer have any say about what I should do. Within the next hour I will set sails and engage the enemies in combat to grant you more time. Use it well, or I will return straight from my wet grave to haunt you.", declared the old man, draw his weapon and rammed the broadsword in one movement straight into the suspected position of the allied fleet of Lightning, Stone and Water on the map that laid on the table.

Turning his armor-clad body to one of the cloaked figures on the sidelines he spoke up for the last time, his voice carrying an resolve that send shivers down the spines of the assembled crowd. "Nao old friend, follow me. We have to bid the tides farewell." And with that he forced his way through the people, one of the best sorcerers of Uzushio in tow.

"Oh my, oh my.", the King entered the conservation again after a moment of uneasy silence. "I am certain that he gained too much of our hot blood. But he is right, we can't waste our time with discussing, we have to make the decisions and that now! It is still of utmost importance how we ensure the safety of our children, of the old and the women. Now, how should we organize the defense of the capital regarding that fact?"

As the discussion erupted with renewed fire due to the display of loyalty from Yamamoto no one spared the figure that appeared on the sidelines out of nothing a second glance. Whatever or whoever it was couldn't be said, for it was clothed in a long black cloak that hid body and facial features very well. However, the very first moment it stepped into Kushina's range of sense she straightened immediately and turned in the direction of the stranger, her eyes slightly widened.

"It seems, as if the time has finally come. How sad.", the figure stated in a deep, rumbling voice, indicating that it was definitely male.

"Lord Ryuujin!", the redhead exclaimed shocked. When the King of the Dragon Clan was here, then that could only mean one thing – something she definitely did not like. "Is it really the time? Time to bid my sochi farewell?", she whispered with a pleading voice.

"What do you mean with that?", Minato shouted protectively, he would fight back hell to ensure the safety of his only son, his successor. "And Lord Ryuujin, when you are here, then who is engaging the enemies in combat?", the blonde inquired.

"Unfortunately I don't have much time, but feel honored for I will answer your questions.", the now identified stranger said, closing the distance between them. "My sons are currently engaging the allied enemy fleet, but by the time Yamamoto arrives they will already have retreated. We are mighty, but not invincible. And Kushina, as sad as I am about doing this but the prophecy has to be fulfilled. I will hold my end of the bargain, don't worry. Your son will grow up safely among my kin and achieve the position that is his by right for he will be the successor of the Sage of Six Paths."

The King moved suddenly with blinding speed as he saw Minato's tensing features and the moment Naruto vanished from the arms of his mother a disembodied voice could be heard by the now childless parents. "The following events had already been written down in the book of fate. I am truly sorry. Farewell, Kushina and Minato Uzumaki Namikaze. It was an honor to meet you."

* * *

Ryuujin appeared in the port, on board a little schooner to be exact. On his silent command the sails lifted themselves up and strengthened by a little wind spell the ship started to pull away from its anchorage. No one spared the little ship a second glance as everyone was busy preparing the departure of the Black Dragon.

Nao Uzumaki, one of the best sorcerers of the world, had currently nearly a heart attack on it, as he stared at the metallic monstrosity in front of him that occupied nearly all of the upper deck. "What the hell is this you maniac?", he roared at his old companion Yamamoto, who just grinned in a feral fashion before he decided to answer.

"This, dear mister sorcerer, is the real reason behind our exhausted blacksmiths. What you see here is the prototype of a twin front cannon, capable of firing explosive rounds with a diameter of 45 centimeter. It will be my ace in the upcoming battle.", the admiral declared and the mage shuddered. He may had to expect something like this, given that he already knew Yamamoto since more than three decades but to actually built something like this - insanity seemingly needed a redefinition.

Holding the still peacefully sleeping blonde gently in his arms, Ryuujin turned around to give Uzushio one last glance, before his schooner would slip through the small passage, surrounded by high and mighty cliffs, that represented the only seaside entrance to the capital of Whirlpool. As his gaze fall upon the black warship his eyes widened slightly, before a wicked grin crossed his features.

_I would pay a hefty amount to see the terror-stricken faces of these bastards when they have to encounter the improved Black Dragon. You truly surpassed yourself, old friend. It's a shame that everything has to end this way. Yamamoto, you are a madman, but you were possibly the best friend I ever had._

"I wish you a good hunt, my comrade. May your eternal rest be peaceful.", he said almost inaudible as he turned his back on Uzushio, no longer being able to stand the sight of a respectable and honorable clan that was forced to go on such lengths because of the ill, power-driven decisions of others. Someday this events would come back to haunt them all, that much was certain.

After a lot of roaring orders, stowing supplies and the admiral sneezing once the giant warship finally, under the encouraging shouts from the villagers, set sails to reach the open sea, where it would fight, kill, crush the fleet of Lightning, Stone and Water and ultimately sink in a battle that should become a legend. Even if this last adventure was bound to be their death, that didn't mean that they couldn't take as many of the enemies with them to the afterlife as possible – they were Uzumakis for a reason after all.

* * *

Still a few miles away were said enemies situated. Their commander, no one else than the Lightning King himself in all his wicked glory, was fuming as he rounded on one of his quivering subordinates.

"Forty-two? FORTY-TWO? Are you fucking kidding me?", said man, a muscled brute by all rights, shouted, the red mist of rage starting to cloud his vision and already limited judgment.

"I-I a-am s-s-sorry m-my ki-king, b-but w-weren't p-p-prepared t-to f-fight a-against d-dragons.", the mage answered with as much strength as he could muster in front of his superior, who was well known for executing those that dared to oppose him or just spoiled his crazy definition of fun.

"You are mages for hells sake! Why didn't you do anything?", the king roared, frightening everyone in his vicinity as lightning started to cackle around his imposing frame.

"B-", the mage started to say, only to be cut short.

"Shut up and get at work. I don't want more of these incidents.", the emperor of lightning growled and the mage nearly tripped over his own feet in the attempt of getting away.

The King was fuming. The trip to Whirlpool had been unexpectedly smooth and no one expected anything anymore as they were starting to see the cliffs of Uzu far away. This was the moment everything went straight to hell. Two dragons emerged from the seas and dived directly at the fleet, destroying at least seventeen ships before they managed to even think of countering that assault, only for the dragons to dive back into the sea and emerging from it at the other end of the fleet. They lost a total of 42 ships before they managed to chase them away. In the king's opinion it was only a matter of time until they would come back, especially if these mystical creatures were really allied with the Uzumaki.

Therefore the King was not amused, especially as he was disrupted in his thoughts of a burning Uzushio by the sound of faint thunder.

* * *

**~~Only moments before~~**

"Nao, how great is the distance between our current position and these cowards?", Yamamoto questioned his old friend.

The sorcerer simply closed his eyes and sent his magic senses far across the ocean. "Exactly seven miles to the north-north-east. Why are you asking?", the hooded mage inquired, only to gain a very feral grin as answer. Slowly inching away from his insane friend, Nao Uzumaki prepared for the worst and hoped for the best.

"Nao, prepare the traps.", Yamamoto only answered, before he turned to face his companions.

"All right you maggots, listen up. Load all the cannons! Aim the front cannon, degree 41 and distance seven miles. Fire at my command!"

"Now, let us greet them properly, what do you say?", he asked his men, raising his arm and as they cheered, the sadistic grin on the retired admiral's face threatened to split him in half.

"FIRE!", he roared, yanking his arm down and with an unrivaled thunder, the twin monstrosity sent her first rounds at the enemies of Whirlpool. As the ability to hear returned to the sailors, they all could hear the completely maniac laughing of their commander and couldn't help but start too, even as the cannon didn't stop firing.

* * *

Back at the fleet, everyone was busy looking out for the source of the faint thunder. The man in the lookout of Lightning's flagship was the first one to see the two black spots on the horizon. But in the time he needed to think about what this could be, he wondered whether it were the dragons or not, he came to realize that it weren't said legends – but giant cannonballs.

"We are under attack, take cover!", he shouted from his position and followed his own advice.

Only moments later the attack hit home. One of the smaller warships received a hit straight over the waterline and sunk immediately as the whole front of the ship was torn apart in the explosion that followed the collision. A transporter was the second to explode, as the second cannonball hit the ammunition he carried. This explosion dealt greater damage to the fleet, as five more ships that should have protected the transporter were ignited by burning sails and planks.

"What the hell? What are these?", the King of Lightning country wondered, his eyes widened – as the faint thunder repeated itself.

* * *

**~~At the Isle of Dragons~~**

All of the honorable elders, each of them at least more than four- or five-hundred years old, were busy surrounding the leader of the clan, the very first of them and therefore king of all dragons that had and will ever exist – Ryuujin. The reason for this was very simple, because he still carried the bundle with the now awake Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Curios blue eyes stared back at a mass of slitted orbs with nearly every color that existed.

To not scare the boy every one of them had taken the form of a human – a simple and easy transformation considering their tons of experience and power.

"As much as I can understand this scuffle, isn't there more important business to attend to right now?", the slightly annoyed King questioned, his voice laced with the might and authority that fitted a being such as him.

"But he is so adorable!", one of the female elders voiced her opinion. "And cute too!", another added.

Now one had to understand, even as the male part of the council groaned in annoyance knowing of what was about to happen over the course of the next few years, that the definition of dragon elders one would expect in comparison to the human counterparts could not be used. Especially considering the fact that since they had lived for so long most of them had developed a bigger or minor tick, stopping at neither gender nor age, not to mention that they were very proud and stopped at nothing to show it. Therefore the elders and the king himself looked more like and extremely strong, powerful and in case of the women beautiful, humans in their best ages.

Now Naruto was surrounded by many astonishing beauties and if he had been older and perverted he might had taken advantage of this – but with him being still a child the only thing he actually really wanted was his mother. Unfortunately for him and everyone around him she wasn't there and as the child realized this too, the little blonde started to tear up. Even if he couldn't express himself and felt relatively conformable in the arms of the big man that carried him, he wanted only thing – back to his mommy and daddy.

Seeing the baby about to cry, most of the elders were actually thrown for a loop. Did they scare him? They didn't manage to finish their pondering as a woman with long silky red hair stepped forward, an aura of calmness and strength around her. Taking the bundle from the arms of her father, Akira, daughter of the King of Dragons, scowled at the assembled members of the clan as her whole presence and looks soothed Naruto's crave for his mother, because the woman looked exactly like a carbon-copy of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Idiots.", she stated bluntly. "What were you all thinking? A baby needs to be with his mother and seeing that Kushina-chan can't be here someone else has to take up this position, at least until the boy is old enough to care for himself."

Her words caused a mini-riot as the literal light bulb glowed above the heads of the elders and the females glared at the daughter of Ryuujin. Within a few seconds the whole room was filled with Kushina-look-a-likes. Why one might ask and the answer was very simple. As much as most woman craved children and mothers craved grand-children, most females suffered from something that could be named 'cuddling syndrome' as soon as they came across a little child and especially a baby as cute as little Naruto like they stated nearly every two seconds.

The male elders and a now duty-less, at least for the moment, Ryuujin stood somehow helpless and forlorn at the side-lines.

"Oh my.", one of them sighed, a tall man around 6'3" with short brown hair and a mustache, who did go by the name of Tenjin.

"It is just like the last time one of them gave birth to a child, do you remember?", he inquired and they shivered. The poor couple had to be secluded by the King himself because they had been swarmed nearly every moment of the day, stressing not only the parents, but the poor child that was caught in the crossfire, too.

"By the way, how is Hikari doing?", Tenjin questioned further and turned to face her father, a man who stood at impressive 6'9" and was the second child and son of Ryuujin, therefore one of the oldest among their kin.

The man merely sighed. "As energetic as ever.", he mumbled and run a hand through his messy blue hair. The commotion of the middle in the hall quieted finally down as little Naruto, whom the entire ruckus became too much to bear, whimpered. The silence that followed was nearly creepy.

"I will take care of him for now, at least until we can make an official decision about whom is best suited to aid Naruto in growing up.", Akira stated. Turning to her father she spoke her parting words. "You will find me in the guest mansion."

The moment the redhead left the King used the lack of a topic to bring things back at the very important matters at hand. Clearing his throat he turned to face the wall behind them and waved his hand in a circling motion as he stepped forward, his power flaring for a brief moment. Said wall shock violently, before a small passage was revealed, just big enough to put a hand through.

"We have assembled us here today, to witness the events that are about to unfold, namely the destruction of Uzushio and the annihilation of our partners and summoners, the Uzumaki clan and by extension the Namikaze clan.", here he paused for a moment, ensuring that he got the attention of all of the elders.

"The gods have decided. Fate had been made. This scenario has been written down in the book of fate. Our hands are bound by laws even we, with all our power and wisdom, can't fight. I know of the hate inside all of you. I can feel it within all of you, there is no shame in admitting it, because even I feel that way. It is in every sense of the word unfair and I can't find a reason why this has to happen. All we can do is watch them, give them our prayers, hoping that they will take all of these greedy bastards with them and of course we will ensure the safety of the last of them, the one that shall be the new Sage of Six Paths, who was the first human I deemed worthy enough to aid him.", Ryuujin spoke, his voice as calm as the ocean but with the rage hidden deep within.

He was fuming, like all of the council and the whole clan in general, at their apparent uselessness. With a violent jerk of his arm he throw the orb he had pulled out of the wall high into the air, where it stopped miraculously just before it could hit the top of the cavern.

"For now, let us mourn those who are about to fall. We will have to move on, but right now is not the time for this.", the King spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper as the orb started to glow and expand, until it showed a picture of Uzushio.

* * *

**~~In Uzushio~~**

Behind the walls of the royal castle and in front of the giant closed gates of said fortress, being built with its back against the mountains, stood the entirety of Uzushio's army, with the royal family at the front, acting as the generals of their respective parts. Even the King and Queen himself would participate in the upcoming battle.

The ruler of Whirlpool was clad in the possibly heaviest armor that had ever been crafted. It was as black as the night and with the red designs all over the breastplate and the other parts of the massive armor he looked more like a devil, especially if one looked at the closed helm which was modeled after a bull and therefore had two curved horns atop it. But what really managed to set even his own people off was the wicked and cursed greatsword that was strapped to his back. Aside from the red gem that had been inserted into the hilt it was so black that it seemed to absorb every light around it – maybe this was true, considering that this was an ancient blade wielded by only the greatest warriors who could withstand the terror the blade itself held, for in it a wicked demon was sealed.

To the left side of the King stood his wife, wearing medium reinforced leather armor and armed with her favorite longbow that had been crafted out of the horn of a dead dragon and with two white daggers, which had previously been the teeth of said dead dragon. Her already white hair was flowing behind her in the soft breeze.

To the right side of the King stood proudly the only child he ever had and loved with all of his being just like her mother, his daughter Kushina. She was clad in the same heavy armor like her father, only that she had decided to forego the helm and her armor was in red with black markings. The redhead had also ordered the blacksmiths to reinforce her armor at the breastplate because of the fighting style she created by herself and used she would need it there.

Her father's armor was instead reinforced at the arms and legs because he used a two-hander. Kushina on the other hand had two flambergs strapped to her back, swords that were basically bastard swords but had a curved, wave-like blade. It did speak of her physical strength to wield two of these weapons in combination with that armor of hers, especially considering that these special blades were usually, as one-a-half-hander swords, only used individually. All of this were reasons why she had earned quite a fitting moniker for herself – she became the 'Red Death'.

To the redhead's right side stood her husband Minato, who was only armed with a simple chain-shirt and wore a long white mantel with red trimmings. On would think now of him as a madman, but it was because he planned to use a special spell he had created and earned him the moniker 'Yellow Flash' – the Hiraishin.

Very basically it was a simple teleporting spell the Namikaze had developed to a degree where he could travel to every location he had marked previously per seals in less than a heartbeat. In order to overcome this hindrance he kept a giant sealing scroll to his side, ready to unleash the thousands upon thousands of bladed weapons, which carried the seals after days of gruesome and nearly boring work, within it upon those that dared to oppose his family and the people he had come to like and should have ruled about one day together with his beloved wife, until his son would step up to take his place.

Behind the four of them stood the army of Whirlpool, at least three-hundred men and women that were ready to lay their lives down in order to protect their home. Most of them were powerful mages and sorcerers and all of them had been trained in the weapon art of the Samurai, because casters simply were not good at close-range combat, it was more of a fact than an insult.

But this wasn't the only line of defense. The castle's courtyard was stuffed with giant trebuchets and catapults, not forgetting to mention the cannons atop the walls. Then there were the magic and mechanic traps that had been set up around the whole city and of course, the majestic fortresses high upon the cliffs and mountains. The weapons they held were only of the biggest caliber the Uzumaki were capable of crafting without making them ineffective.

And so they all waited for the inevitable to happen.

* * *

**~~Isle of Dragons~~**

"They are obviously prepared to the best of their possibilities. Now, let us look at the fight between Yamamoto and the fleet.", Ryuujin stated, his voice a little bit hoarse.

With his words the picture projected by the magic orb became a flurry of movement, before it rested on the giant warship that was about to confront the enemies of Uzushio.

* * *

**~~With Yamamoto~~**

The old admiral couldn't quite shake off the feeling of being watched – but he chose to ignore it, as he spotted the fleet on the horizon. "It is time.", he whispered and only the wind listened to his words.

Turning around to face his comrades, he saw already all of them looking at him in expectation. Waiting for the moment of the reload of the twin front cannon, Yamamoto prepared a short and motivational speech. As it grew silent around him he spoke up, his voice full of confidence and pride.

"Men, this is the moment where everything will be decided. If we succeed, then our women and children will be safe, but if we fail all of them will die. I will not allow that to happen – and it fills my old heart with pride to see you standing once more at my side. There is no need to lie right now – we all know that we will hardly sail away from this battle, but we made our choice. Now, let us teach them fear!"

"For victory or death!", he roared as he draw his long sword and pointed it to the sky, his men following his example.

Their enemies hadn't expected to engage a warship of the caliber of the Black Dragon, but the return of the dragons. Therefore their formation was very loose and far from an organized line of battle. Using this to gain the upper hand, Nao used a mighty wind spell to speed the black ship up.

Finally one of the men in the lookout of the fleet not only saw the black ship at the horizon, but also realized which ship it was. "Oh my god, we are doomed! The Black Dragon has come to haunt us! We must flee!", he shouted from his position. As if wanting to support these words, it flashed two times at the deck of Uzushio's flagship – making everyone understand who had targeted them from the distance.

As the news spread across the fleet, many captains were scared and decided to leave. There was no way in hell that they would fight against something like this legend. Especially the ships from Water country were affected – their captains had the most experience and knowledge of this ship. The Lightning King was enraged beyond belief as he saw his carefully crafted alliance breaking apart. It seemed he was forced to use more drastic measures.

* * *

**~~Isle of Dragons~~**

The elders watched how Yamamoto, roaring like a madman, swung his sword around in an attempt to destroy incoming cannonballs with wind spells he casted by using the magic conductive metal of his weapon. A small smile was on the lips of Ryuujin. His old friend did fight well so far. Their advance had destroyed what little order was left in the enemies' formation, even if the Lightning King had managed to get most of his people back on track. Breaking through the frontlines and setting a couple broadsides had actually resulted in more chaos and quite a few sunken ships.

But the Black Dragon was unfortunately only one ship and so inevitable happened after the ships from Stone, Water and Lightning managed to form a proper defense. Relatively quickly the flagship was surrounded and the fight had come to a standstill as Yamamoto's ship had rammed a two-master that wasn't quick enough to turn around. The poor ship was currently breaking apart as it had been hit under the waterline by the reinforced metal bow. However, this didn't stop the cannonries of the Black Dragon to ready broadside upon broadside.

The admirals defense was left wide open after an especially wide arc he made in order to split several cannonballs. The Lightning King himself, who was on the ship next to the sinking one, saw that and casted a very powerful lightning spell. Nao saw the bolt of lightning flying directly at his old friend – but he was distracted as he was forced to create yet another barrier of water to protect the ship.

So it happened what was bound to happen – the attack struck home. Time itself seemed to stand still as the sword dropped from Yamamoto's powerless hands and he stared in disbelief at the gaping hole in his chest. Mouthing 'Forgive me' his knees gave in and he stumbled forward – to fall from the deck of his own ship into the waiting sea, dead.

Far away in the distance, a desperate king shouted in disbelief.

Seeing their commander fall the morality of the crew received a heavy blow, but gained new heights as they heard disgracing shouts from the other ships – no one walked away after insulting their captain, especially after his death for his home! But without Yamamoto and with being stuck in the middle of the fleet their end was about to come. As the sorcerers magic reserves were finally emptied, broadside upon broadside was fired at the flagship of Uzushio.

The black boards, magically reinforced, made of mighty oaks could withstand only the first salves. Were the cannonballs once bounced harmlessly off were now greater and greater cracks forming and finally the boards gave in and splintered. The main mast was hit and broke, falling down and killing a few sailors who couldn't move out of the way quickly enough.

"Now!", the Lightning King roared.

Spells upon spells were casted and sent on the crumbling ship.

_I hope we succeeded._, was Nao's last thought, as stones of all kind and countless lightning bolts rained down on them, water spells hit the boards and he activated the last resort. In a giant explosion the warship and the surrounding forces were obliterated as the ammunition was detonated.

A fuming and slightly embarrassed King had to be fished out of the water by his men.

* * *

**~~Capital of Uzu no Kuni~~**

As the fleet finally arrived at the entrance of Uzushio, the emperor of Stone didn't want to bother long with the giant fortresses atop the cliffs that had taken them under suppressing fire since they came into range – so he casted a powerful spell and with a violent crumbling sound the complete right side of the cliffs crumbled away under one the of fortresses.

The second entrance stronghold was then taken under heavy fire and finally destroyed under the force of over seven thousand cannons of all calibers. The port of Uzushio may was big, but not big enough to fit all of the fleet – so they decided to send the strongest at first. This was a bad decision, because they had been the first that were torn apart by the defense of the castle.

The King of Water decided to use far-range mortars to crush them, but since they wanted at least a few Uzumaki alive for their own greedy desires this tactic couldn't be used for long. But the strategy lasted long enough to give the first troops the possibility of landing at the port. As more and more troops were brought to the port and nothing happened, the officers grew suspect.

They were confirmed the moment an unidentifiable floating object appeared in the sky above them. As it unrolled itself the mages and sorcerers recognized it as a type of sealing scroll and prepared shields for a defense against magic. What they definitely didn't expect were the countless bladed weapons that rained down on them, from little daggers up to giant two-bladed axes and even one or two giant war hammers, tearing buildings, sails and flesh apart as they homed in with blinding speed – and then came the yellow flash.

Witnesses who had the incredible luck to survive the whole conquest would later tell tales of a ghost-like man, who appeared out of nowhere and was seemingly nowhere and everywhere at the same time. His bright blue eyes held an icy fury that froze his victims and the blond hair was the only sign that he even appeared.

As Minato appeared back in the courtyard he collapsed from the strain he had put on his body, unfortunately the unconscious he had slipped in was so deep that he would never awaken from it ever again as his soul was claimed by the death god. But there wasn't anyone who could spare him a second glance – the army had already advanced beyond the gates and into the city to lay ambushes and the last few men and women were busing using the castle's defense against the ships in the port. But still, the Namikaze died with a smile on his lips in the knowledge that he did everything in his power to ensure the safety of his family.

Only a few moments after the death of the Yellow Flash both armies started to clash in the eastern section of the city. The entirety of the homes had received a special protection spell ensuring that everyone who set foot in the houses and had no Uzumaki blood in his veins would die a gruesome death – considering that Taiga Uzumaki, the mad scientist of Uzu, made this spells, no one in his right mind would set a foot somewhere she had worked. Unfortunately the enemies didn't know of this, so they were torn apart by gale winds, crushed by the increasing pressure or were sucked of blood, to only name the less painful deaths. Very unlucky enemies had for example their skin burned off by very aggressive acid.

* * *

In the eastern sectors the battle raged on, until the King of Whirlpool meet the Emperor of Stone - two men, old but experienced, rightful feared legends. They didn't need words for there was nothing more to say – only one of them would walk away from this fight. Whilst the ruler of Stone used a golem spell on himself to grow and harden his skin to the likes of diamond, the ruler of Whirlpool relied solely on the protection of his armor and the strength of his cursed sword. Heavy blows that would have killed any ordinary man were exchanged between the two warriors and both held their ground equally without the slightest sign of exhaustion.

Of course the wannabe conquerors couldn't let one of their leaders fall and so one of the more skilled sorcerers of Stone used a spell to rip via magnetism the King's sword from his hands as he lifted it for a devastating cut. Surprised by the sudden turn of events the king let go of his weapons and stumbled a bit forward, straight into the vicious haymaker of the Emperor. The blow actually shattered his helm and dazed him – his enemy used this and rained vicious blows down on him, destroying the armor even further. No one spared the dying sorcerer a second glance – he hadn't been able to withstand the power of the blade and it went straight through him as tried to control it with his spell.

Before a diamond fist could cave his skull in, the king whispered the words that would end him, his men, the Emperor and his forces. "Body of Demon and Will of Saint unified in the bond of souls to reach beyond the gates of death. Forgotten Style: Resurrection of the Eight Circle.", he spoke and the moment the last syllable left his lips the light vanished from the eyes of Whirlpool's ruler as his head exploded under the forceful punch of a diamond fist.

A heartbeat later his cursed sword pulsed once, before a far greater will than those of all present unified clashed with reality and rewrote it. Everyone present was witness to something that hadn't ever be seen before and after everything was over there would be no one to tell of the horror they faced before death. It had been so fast that no one was capable of reacting and before the sorcerer of Stone could even think about trying to destroy the illusion they saw something that scared the living hell out of them.

Whilst the world they were stuck in was disturbing in itself with the riot of red and black colors, they were freaked out as all of the Uzumaki that stood before them collapsed to their knees and died. As soon as their bodies hit the ground a black shadow-like liquid left their corpses and, as if it had a will on its own, slithered its way to the black sword of the king that floated in the middle of the now dead Uzu army.

"**You have committed the unforgivable sin and killed my master. Now behold my wrath. Welcome to the eight circle of hell – my world."**, a disembodied voice growled with nothing but pure malice.

The fighters of stone were thrown for a loop and questioned the validity of that statement – until one of them noticed with a cry of pure fear that the weapon started to shape its form, but it was already too late. None of them would survive against an enraged demon lord.

* * *

In the southern sectors of the city were the troops of Lightning busy with surviving. Countless traps and ambushes led by the Queen of Whirlpool delayed their advance. However, the emperor of Lightning grew fed up with the guerilla tactics and foregoing any kind of common sense, once more no less, and caring for his own troops, he decided to end this battle once and for all.

"Cover me whilst I deal with those pests in an appropriate manner!", he ordered his personal guard. As soon as they took their respective positions around him, the giant man started to chant.

"The fastest movement of all, the deadliest of all heats and yet the most beautiful of all, for we are the riders on the storm. Clouds and rain and lightning will follow me, as I call upon thee! Forbidden Lightning Style: Descend of the Thunder God!", the emperor intonated and using nearly all of his magic power he watched with satisfaction how black clouds started to form above him and everyone else as the wind increased to gales, rain started to fall and thunder started to roll.

"Make them feel alive.", he chuckled darkly as lightning upon lightning descended from the sky, homing in on the entirety of the enemies that dared to stand in his way. There was a desperate cry before a giant arrow flew his way, but he stood his ground, batting away the incoming projectile with ease.

_There goes the queen. Now I must claim the castle or everything was in vain._, he thought and voiced the commands.

* * *

Kushina was enraged beyond belief. She and those under her command faced the troops of Water, but the battle wasn't in her favor and even if she had accepted her death she couldn't stand seeing those around her die. It seemed she needed to show the world once more why she was had become feared as the 'Red Death'. Heading into the battle with fire in her eyes she handled her weapons with the skills of a master, literally dancing through the lines of her enemies and cutting them apart with precise motions. No armor or defense could withstand her power for she was a bastion of strength. But she couldn't help noticing that her troops were decreasing at an alarming rate.

"Retreat! I will handle them!", the redhead ordered therefore, only to have the warriors alongside her denying in unison.

"We won't leave you on your own princess!", one of them shouted and pride filled her entire being. This was why she loved her family so much – such unity and kinship was everywhere else unheard of.

Retreating behind a hastily created line of defense, she was sinking to one knee. Ramming the swords in the ground beside her she started to chant, pouring every ounce of magic energy she possessed and had saved for such an occasion into the spell.

"I am the mother of my kin. I am the embodiment of my peoples will. I will lay my life down for all of them. I am the tides that protect. I am the force that will destroy the trespassers. I cannot fall for I am endless. I am unrivaled. I am the sea. Forgotten Style: Call of Beyond."

The moment she stopped the intonation her eyes turned to the color of the ocean under the sun. Kushina's own conscious started to retreat into the depths of her mind, as the spell started to work and her being was filled with the experience, knowledge and power of those who had been chosen to the sons and daughters of the sea. It was time to defend. Taking the swords up with no visible effort and signs of strain from the intonation the entity the redhead had become lifted the weapons high into the air, gathering magic power once more.

Her lips were mouthing words no one could understand as the battle reached her position, because the officers of the enemies had realized that she was up to something very unpleasant. Even as all of her comrades around her died, she didn't stop intonating. Life itself didn't matter anymore for the sea would take care of them. Even as weapons and spells started to rain down on her they couldn't pierce through the vortex of magic energy she had created around her. With a war cry she announced her spell.

"Style of Beyond: Heavenly Breakdown!", was spoken by countless voices as the body of Kushina Uzumaki swung the flambergs down and the world itself followed her call. Everything in front of her was flattened by an unrivaled and unbearable power. The attack was so powerful that it reached even beyond the port, where countless ships were simply torn apart and hit the mountains that surrounded the capital – even those mighty and colossal formations of stone were flattened and for a lack of better description simply annihilated.

Thus was the power of those who dared to call upon the lost and fallen ones – but the price they paid was heavy. With a smile ghosting over her lips Kushina let go of her swords as newly incoming troops started to surround her. There was seemingly no end of the enemies' resources.

_I am coming home to you, my family._, was her last thought as conscious slipped from her, just before countless weapons mutilated her body.

* * *

"What do you mean there is no one left alive? I told you to keep them alive at any means necessary!", the Lightning King roared and the Emperor of Water couldn't agree more.

After there more or less, mostly more, horrible losses of manpower against the troops of Uzushio and the cunning traps that had been set up everywhere, should everything really be in vain?

"Yes Milord. We found them in the basements of the castle. The women, the children and the old. All of them had committed suicide. We double-checked everyone. No one is alive anymore."

"This is impossible! Are you sure that you weren't just fooled by an illusion?", the tall man nearly begged as he shock his subordinate violently.

"We are absolutely certain.", was the a little bit dazed answer he received. "What shall we do now?"

He just couldn't believe it, after all they had done to get their hands on a living Uzumaki – these assholes simply committed suicide, even the children!

"Burn them.", he growled.

"What?", his subordinate and the ruler of Water asked in shocked unison.

"Burn them all! None of the bodies shall be given to the sea! Burn them and let the ashes of these water-loving idiots forever remain on the earth so that they never will find peace in the afterlife!", the beyond belief mad man roared.

* * *

**~~15 years later, Isle of Dragons~~**

Over the course of the last years, ever since his adoptive father, the head of the Dragon clan, had told him what happened to his family, Naruto had become more of a man than others who were way older than him could claim for themselves. The day he found out about the fateful war years ago the blonde changed drastically, as a thirst for revenge was born deep within his soul.

So he intensified his training, under the watchful eyes of the clan, to a point where no mere human would have survived the strain the blond put daily on his still growing body. But the Uzumaki was gifted with the will and lineage of his family, not to mention that he was raised from the very beginning among dragons – beings of such power and wisdom that no mortal standards could be regarded as valid, no laws of mortals could apply.

Being as smart as he was, Naruto did know that it didn't matter how strong or fast he became or how much stamina he would have – it was all meaningless when he lacked the experience to back his power and fighting style up. No amount of spells and not even the most powerful attack could help you to win, because when your opponent was simply more experienced than you and did know his limitations your own attempts would be bound to fail.

So, in order to achieve his revenge on the three nations of Lightning, Stone and Water, not to mention that he wanted to find out why exactly his home was backstabbed by their own allies, the Uzumaki started to challenge every member of the clan to a spar. Of course the blond, well aware of his almost not existent experience, asked the weakest fighters first. Because of the training he had received from Ryuujin and put himself through, Naruto was capable of winning most of his fights the first time he made them. Therefore he rose quickly through their ranks, thus gaining the attention of other strong dragons who wanted to train him as well, most of them having the desire to do so already since his birth.

This matter had been settled by the elders, but only after some very large, flashy and nasty battles between the possible trainers. For now Ryuujin would train the boy every now and then and as soon as the Uzumaki completed the task given to him by the clan head successfully, the others would teach him in their favorite type of combat. But just because he was so focused on getting stronger he wasn't as poorly educated as some may thought, in fact the elders made very sure of the fact that the boy received a proper tutelage, especially considering that he was of royal blood and the last of their allies and summoners.

If one would decide to search for said blond, one would find him at a relatively beautiful beach scene. Only 'relatively', because the beauty was distorted by scorch marks, sand that had turned to mud, giant claw marks and burning palms in the background. Close to the waterline stood a panting boy with spiky blond hair. He was around 5'7'' tall and had toned but not ripped muscles, which could be seen because the shirt he once wore had been burned to ash only moments before. His upper body showed not only his hard training, but slight burn marks too. This fifteen year old child was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, adoptive son of Akira, the dragon kings daughter.

His opponent stood at not very impressive 5'6''. Her white hair and the taunting golden eyes with the typical slitted pupil let Hikari who was the granddaughter of Ryuujin, look older than she appeared to be. Still, the looks didn't change the fact that she had beaten the blond again. The joy and adrenalin of victory rushed through her veins and she decided to say something mockingly to her best friend – a decision she should deeply regret later.

"You are really weak Naruto-kun", she taunted. "Seriously, if your whole family was so weak, how can you even think of ever avenging them?"

The words of the girl echoed in the head of the Uzumaki as reality froze for him. He lowered his head and the golden bangs covered his eyes from view. This was the moment Hikari realized what she had done and clasped a hand for her mouth.

_Oh my god, I am so stupid!_, she berated herself.

The white-haired girl made a step forward to apologize properly – only to found herself unable to move as from moment to another strange marking appeared on the whole body of the boy, before the glowed once and left only a very bog one on his chest. It glowed once, too – before everything went straight to hell. As it resumed its original color a nearly endless power had awaken deep within Naruto.

The earth beneath him caved in under the pressure and the air became heavier with every breath the girl took.

_Whatever it is, this is at least as strong as father when he is pissed!_, she thought in despair, struggling against the force that nearly choked her to death.

Hikari was forced to her knees and whimpered. As Naruto heard the weak sound he lifted his head and revealed crimson orbs with a slitted orb to the world. She gasped at the sight.

_How is this possible?_, she wondered.

The blond's world was blinding rage and nothing more, only deep within his conscious he was aware that he was starting to seriously hurt his friend. But right now it didn't really matter. Putting his head back he opened his mouth, revealing razor-sharp teeth and let a deafening roar loose, altering every form of life on the Isle to what was happening.

"**Weak? WEAK? I will show you how strong I truly am!"**, the demonized Uzumaki growled, before a strange red cloak started to form around his body. Foregoing any kind of common sense and chanting, Naruto prepared the most devastating spell he ever heard about. Hikari had no time to admire the more bestial look of her friend as she realized _what_ kind of power he was accessing.

"**I will tear everything apart! No one will survive my vengeance! Behold my limitless power! Forbidden Dragon Style: True Origin!"**, he all but roared.

The red energy around him became thicker and the ground below him turned black in death as the strongest of all spells known by the dragons was about to be unleashed – luckily it wasn't meant to happen. A giant red dragon, who was no one else than Akira, descended from the sky in hurry but she was beaten to the punch by her father – Lord Ryuujin himself appeared behind the Uzumaki from a distortion of space and knocked the boy out cold with nothing but raw strength.

Only heartbeats later everyone received a shower of sand as the blond's adoptive mother landed in her true form on the beach, only to change into her human form and run to check on 'her' Naruto. However, she didn't come far as she and the quivering mess that was Hikari met the enraged gaze of their leader.

"It seems that there are certain things we will have to discuss", he stated in a voice void of emotions, sending shudders down the spines of both females.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this was part one of the x-shot. I just didn't want to post in the far future a single chapter that held around 40k words, that's all. I really hope you liked the prequel of 'The Itinerant Trader' so far.

For all those who enjoyed 'Purpose' and 'Infinite Heavenly Song', don't worry, I'm busy writing on the new chapters. But there were certain things that had been pointed out and I am working to avoid them the next time.

See ya,

QW


End file.
